


How to Deal With a Noisy Neighbor

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike's having trouble sleeping thanks to a certain prince. He decides to do something about it.





	

“Ah… Ah… Mmm… Ah...”

Something was interrupting the pleasant dream he’d been having.

“Ah! Aaaah… Nnnnh…”

What had he been dreaming, anyway? Wasn’t he still dreaming?

“Ah, ah! AH!”

Ike cracked an eye open. “Unbefreakinglievable…” he muttered (having learned that word from Snake at the last Smash Brothers tournament), glancing at the clock on the nightstand. Almost one o’clock in the morning, and they were at it again. Or were they still at it? It was hard to tell sometimes.

Meta Knight had once said Marth was a vocal lover. He hadn’t been exaggerating. If anything, he had been selling Marth short. Ike stuffed his head under his pillow, hoping to block out the noises. Several minutes later, he was still lying awake and listening to the sounds through the wall.

The mercenary sat up, throwing the covers off with an irritated groan. There was no way he was going to sleep with this noise going on, and his “little warrior” was springing to life now, too. He stomped across the room, not bothering to put anything on over his sleep pants, and walked out into the hall. The prince always kept his door locked, a fact Ike remembered only after reaching it. Cursing under his breath, he went back to his dresser for the key, and returned to the hallway.

The action on the bed halted when Ike opened the door. Marth was on his stomach with Meta Knight behind him, neither one wearing a stitch of clothing. Both looked up in shock, Marth’s face flushed and twin patches of purple on what Ike assumed were Meta Knight’s cheeks. Without missing a beat, Ike crossed the room in three strides and pulled his pants down. “Shut. UP!” he growled, grabbing Marth by the back of the head and pulling him forward onto his cock.

He sighed in relief as he was enveloped in warmth. Meta Knight adjusted his position, and then began thrusting again. Marth’s cries were muffled by the swelling member in his mouth, and they only became quieter when Ike began working his way further.

Marth relaxed his throat as much as he could, angling his head so he could take in all of Ike’s length. It was difficult with Meta Knight plowing him from behind, though, and he found himself pulling back to breathe far more often than he usually needed to. Every time he made a sound, though, Ike would buck his hips, effectively gagging the prince.

“Hn… This was… unexpected…” Meta Knight grunted, grinding into Marth at a slow but forceful pace.

“You woke me up,” Ike said, though he was starting to feel much better about it. It really helped to have the prince’s throat constricting around his cock. He groaned, one fist clenched in Marth’s hair. “Well, he woke me up. Ah… It’s… still partly your fault, though, Meta Knight…”

“Forgive me,” Meta Knight said, tightening his hold on Marth’s hips. “Hn… He wore… that one outfit today…”

“Oooh, yeah…” Ike’s head lolled back for a moment as Marth purred seductively. The prince was starting to get into it. “I noticed… But you couldn’t keep him quieter?”

“You’re doing a fine job of that…”

Marth whimpered and withdrew a bit so he could suck on Ike’s cockhead, making the swordsman moan. “Damn, Marth… Ugh… Too fucking good at this…” The prince dragged his tongue along the underside, tracing its veins, coaxing it to grow even harder and fighting against Ike’s attempts to push it back down his throat.

Lest Meta Knight feel left out, Marth started moving his hips, rocking back and forth to meet the knight’s thrusts and clenching his muscles to entice him further. In his attempts to get his lovers off, though, Marth ended up arousing himself; he could feel his own erection straining against thin air. Tension was building in the pit of his stomach, and he spread his legs wider to allow Meta Knight deeper access.

“You’re slacking,” Ike growled, pulling Marth back to attention.

“Mmmh… Nnn…!”

Meta Knight had Marth’s hips in a crushing grip, and the star warrior began slamming in harder and harder. He was so close, but his code of honor wouldn’t allow him to come first. He wouldn’t release himself until he felt Marth pulsing around him.

It was always a close contest between Ike and Marth in terms of who would reach climax first. Ike had impressive stamina but little self-control, and Marth had the least experience of the three of them. This time, the stimulation was too much for Marth. He came first as Meta Knight rammed the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. Ike held his head so he could essentially fuck his throat, but had to back out a little as Marth began to choke, so absorbed was he in his own orgasm.

Tingles of pleasure raced along every nerve, and Marth’s cries were audible even with Ike muffling him. It was short-lived, but the prince was riding the aftershocks as Meta Knight and Ike both resumed thrusting.

Ike and Meta Knight came at the same time, Meta Knight deep inside Marth’s body and Ike in Marth’s mouth. Their growls of completion mingled together, sparking another little surge of pleasure that echoed back and forth within the prince. His breaths were coming hard and fast, and Ike was unable to go back into his throat; instead he pulled out to release the last few spurts onto Marth’s face. The prince closed his eyes, feeling incredibly naughty as Meta Knight’s seed flowed freely in him. It seemed to go on forever, though it was only a few seconds before Meta Knight slid out of him and Ike pulled his pants back up.

“OK. Got that out of your system?” Ike asked. His indignation was a façade; in truth, his mood had been greatly lifted.

“I’d say so,” Meta Knight said, lying back and nudging the prince with his foot. “Your Highness, are you alright?”

The prince only mumbled an unintelligible reply. Ike wished he could have preserved this moment somehow. Marth was lying on his stomach, a sticky trail of white fluid draped over his hair and trailing down his cheek. It was a lovely sight. “Now, can I go to sleep?”

“Be my guest,” Meta Knight said.

Ike turned to go, but hesitated. Grumbling, not nearly as annoyed as he seemed, he joined his friends on the bed and pulled Marth up to rest between him and Meta Knight. The three of them ended up sleeping in Marth’s bed.


End file.
